Soy un monstruo
by Whatifidontevenwantto
Summary: Bella se encuentra caminando por un callejón oscuro cuando un chico rubio se le acerca y empieza a succionar su sangre... Al despertar se da cuenta de que tiene un don impresionante... ¿Sabrá manejarlo? ¿Edward se decidirá entre ser un gallina o...?
1. Chapter 1

Bella caminaba por un callejón oscuro, precavida, mirando nerviosamente el lugar, buscando una señal de luz o personas, pero rogando al mismo tiempo que no fuera un ladrón o violador.

El callejón casi llegaba a su fin, suspiró aliviada, se apresuró a salir de este. Solo le faltaban unos cuantos pasos, ya veía las luces procedentes de los restoranes de comida rápida, cuando un joven de pelo rubio apareció de donde provenían las luces, dirigiéndose hacia ella.

El joven no se veía como un mal hombre, pero a Bella le recorrió un escalofrío cuando pasó al lado del muchacho, volvió a suspirar aliviada.

-Dos sustos en una noche-susurró para si misma. Sintió que algo o alguien la agarraba de la cintura. Iba a pegar un grito cuando le taparon la boca. Vio que era el mismo chico de pelo rubio que había visto pasar hace cinco segundos al lado de ella.

Él puso sus labios en el cuello de Bella y le clavó los colmillos, succionando la sangre de la pobre muchacha. Por la pérdida de sangre, se estaba desmayando, cuando sintió que se alejaba de ella porque lo habían empujado, al perder el apoyo del chico, calló al piso, sin importarle nada.

-¡Detente ahora mismo Jasper!-Gritó una enojada y aterciopelada voz.

-No puedo, Edward-Dijo avergonzado Jasper- ¡Es muy difícil! ¡Su sangre huele y sabe mejor que las otras que he probado en mi existencia!

Con la poca conciencia que le quedaba a Bella, a causa de la pérdida de sangre, alcanzó a ver al chico que la había salvado -gracias a un poco de luz que había logrado entrar al callejón- que tenía la tez blanca, el pelo cobrizo y era un adonis.

Todo eso pasó en menos de diez segundos -Increíblemente- De la nada, empezó a sentir que en donde Jasper había puesto sus labios, ardía, para comenzar a quemar. Unos segundos después sintió que todo su cuerpo se estaba quemando.

-¡Me quemo! ¡Por favor ayúdenme!-Suplicaba Bella con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban a causa del insoportable dolor.

Edward tenía sujeto a Jasper, para que no se descontrolara de nuevo, quería ayudar a la chica que estaba en el piso, sufriendo.

-Me encantaría ayudarte-Susurró Edward-Pero no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo.-Admitió apenado.

No te preocupes Edward, yo me encargo de ella-Dijo su hermana, que había aparecido justo a tiempo.

-Gracias Alice-Dijo Edward mientras desaparecía con Jasper.

Alice tomó en brazos a Bella y empezó a correr en dirección a su casa, su padre, (Carlisle) sabría que hacer.

Para la suerte de Bella, el dolor había desaparecido luego de un tiempo, para dar paso a otro muy parecido pero que era soportable. No le prestó atención, porque estaba confundida y lo único que podía entender era la voz de Edward –Que no habría reconocido de no haberla escuchado antes- que sonaba triste y enojada al mismo tiempo.

Sin abrir los ojos, se puso a escuchar lo que Edward decía.

-Por culpa de Jasper, ahora la pobre chica está condenada para toda la eternidad.-Gritó. La curiosidad de Bella fue más fuerte, abrió los ojos y en una fracción de segundo estaba parada al frente de Edward, no tenía idea de cómo lo había echo, pero lo dejó pasar.

-¿Condenada a qué si se podría saber?-Preguntó poniendo sus brazos en jarra.

Edward quedó hipnotizado al ver los ojos de la chica, que eran color chocolate, ahora, estaban teñidos de un rojo sangre, pero seguían igual de hermosos.

-Bueno… esto…-El chico no logró modular bien a causa de lo embobado que estaba.

Alice apareció dando saltitos con un espejo en sus pequeñas manos.

-Pensé que te gustaría ver tu nueva apariencia.-Dijo sonriéndole amigablemente mientras ponía el espejo al frente de ella.

Bella se miró en este, quedando paralizada al ver que su reflejo, ya no tenía los ojos chocolatados como antes, ahora eran rojos, su piel era mucho más blanca que antes, su cara también había cambiado, estaba muy hermosa.

No sabía como sentirse, no entendía nada tampoco, empezó a pensar y analizar todo lo que le había pasado aquella noche en el callejón, pero no recordaba gran cosa, sus recuerdos eran borrosos. Pensó todo eso en menos de unos segundos cuando cayó en la cuenta de en qué se había convertido, en nada más ni nada menos que un monstruo.

-Soy… Soy un…-No pudo continuar, sentía que le faltaba el aire y le costaba respirar aunque no lo necesitara, miró a Edward que continuó la frase que ella dejó inconclusa.

-Vampiro.

¿Fin?

**¡Ey Lectoras! Este Oneshot de Bella lo hice hace tiempo, para la escuela, era una tarea de Lenguaje y bueno, espero que les gustase! saluditos!**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

-Vampiro…-Bella lo miró asustada, pensaba que sólo existían esos seres en los cuentos o leyendas, pero no en la vida real, un fuerte dolor en la garganta hizo que dejara de analizar la situación y se concentrara sólo en eso.

-Dolor… Ciento que mi garganta arde…-Edward enarcó una ceja y miró a Alice que movió los ojos señalando la ventana.

-Ese dolor, querida, es porque tienes la necesidad de alimentarte-Dijo Carlisle que había aparecido en la habitación en segundos.

-¿Alimentarme? Ósea… que tendré que…

-Beber sangre-Volvió a continuar la frase Edward.

-¿Es una broma verdad?-Edward negó con la cabeza.

-Pero no te preocupes-Siguió Carlisle-Si no quieres asesinar humanos hay otra salida.

-¿Cuál? ¡Por favor dígame!-Le sonrió dulcemente al ver que no estaba dispuesta a matar humanos para alimentarse.

-Puedes ser… vegetariana-Todos en la sala rieron ante la broma privada, menos ella que se limitó a mirar a Carlisle, quién explicó más detalladamente-Para que entiendas mejor, sangre de animales, nos decimos vegetarianos porque es como vivir a base de ensaladas, no te deja totalmente satisfecho, pero, puedes vivir con eso.

Los ojos de Bella brillaron como dos orbes rojas ante la idea que Carlisle le dio, Edward los miró y sintió que no podía vivir sin verlos, nunca más sentiría oscuridad en su vida mientras estuviera con esa chica.

-Por cierto ¿Nos dirías tu nombre?-Preguntó Carlisle

-Se llama Isabella-Dijo Alice, Bella la miró y enarcó una ceja.-Sólo Bella…

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Es una larga historia Bella, sólo te diré que sé que seremos muy buenas amigas-Empezó a dar saltitos de alegría y abrazó a la chica.

-Bella… pensó Edward, es un nombre tan hermoso como ella… Miró a su hermana abrazada a Bella y sintió una corriente que pasaba por todo su cuerpo y chocaba con cada tensión nerviosa. ¡Me encantaría estar en el lugar de Alice!, suspiró y miró a Carlisle.

Entra Esme a la habitación y mira con una sonrisa a Bella, queriendo darle la bienvenida.

-Qué bueno que ya despertaste, linda, ¿Cómo te sientes?-Le preguntó dulcemente

-Confundida-Fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Me imagino, todos estuvimos así al principio, te puedes quedar aquí, en la casa…

-No creo que sea buena idea-Interrumpió Edward, Bella le dirigió una mirada triste. Quiso saber por qué le miraba así, pero se dio cuenta de un detalle que había pasado por alto.

-¿Por qué no, cielo?-Insistió Esme, haciendo que Edward se concentrara en la conversación.

-Jasper…-Susurró Alice tristemente.

-Edward, Bella ya no es humana, no hay ningún problema…-Dijo Carlisle.

-Jasper se siente muy mal con lo que hizo, sentirá vergüenza y…-No pudo terminar Alice porque empezó a sollozar sin lágrimas. Esme la abrazó y acarició tiernamente su cabello negro.

-No estaré enojada con Jasper…-Dijo Bella, Alice le sonrió y se apartó de Esme sólo para abrazar a Bella.

-Muchas gracias, debes decírselo a él, se sentirá mejor.

-No hay problema, ya escuché todo-Jasper estaba parado al lado de Bella y le sonreía cordialmente.-Lo siento, gracias por perdonarme.

-No tuviste la culpa, le podría haber pasado a cualquiera.

-Bella… ¿Recuerdas algo de tu vida antes de ser lo que eres ahora?-Preguntó Edward, que no podía salir de su asombro al darse cuenta de que no podía leer los pensamientos de Bella.

-No recuerdo mucho…Algunos rostros pero se ven borrosos…-Dijo pensativamente mirando quién sabe qué.

-¿No tienes sed?-Preguntó intrigado Carlisle, a estas alturas, su garganta debía quemar horriblemente a la pobre neófita. Apenas le preguntó, Bella sintió el ardor de nuevo y asintió con la cabeza, todavía pensativa.

-Lo había olvidado…

**Bueno, porque muchos me lo pidieron aquí hice una continuación del Oneshoot de SOY UN MONSTRUO, está recién sacadito del horno ñ-ñ lo empecé a escribir hace sólo unos diez o veinte minutos y no sé que onda, espero que les guste... me costó igual hacerlo porque no tengo la imaginación que tenía hace 1 año xD, Besos! puede que lo continúe... Pd: para los que dijeron que esto no era un Oneshoot... si lo es... el final es abierto (era mejor dicho) pero bueno, vean ustedes, ahí ya no tengo nada que ver xD saluditos! (L) **


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Bella Pov.

-Edward, deberías acompañar a Bella a cazar, explícale lo fundamental, lo demás lo podrá aprender instintivamente-Dijo Carlisle mirando a Edward.

-¿Es necesario?... digo… puedo hacerlo sola… -Dije nerviosamente, ya me estaban ayudando bastante como para hacer esto por mi.

-Si, si lo es, yo te acompaño-Dijo Edward dedicándome una sonrisa. Su sonrisa me tranquilizó y en segundos ya estaba a mi lado, señalándome la ventana.

-¿La ventana?-pregunté dudosa

-Saltaremos por ella, no tengas miedo, no te pasará nada-Agarró mi mano y sin darme cuenta ya estaba cayendo al pasto.

-Ow, no fue tan terrible-Dije pensativamente y me guió hasta una parte más apartada en el bosque.

-Mira, ¿ves a ese león?-Asentí con la cabeza-Esa es tu presa, guíate por tu instinto de vampiro…

Seguir mi instinto, seguir mi instinto, seguir mi instinto-me repetí mentalmente mientras me lanzaba velozmente hacia mi presa, esta no se dio cuenta de qué lo golpeo, enterré mis colmillos en su cuello, la sangre caliente hacía que mi garganta pidiera más.

Mi vestido estaba lleno de sangre y mis labios también, Edward me miró y sonrió torcidamente.

-Te ves muy… sexy-Dijo guiñándome un ojo, desvié la mirada, si hubiera podido sonrojarme, estaría como un tomate.

Edward de un segundo al otro me agarró por la cintura y se inclinó para besarme, no sin antes mirar mis labios.

-Bella… no sé como decirlo pero… me encantas-Dicho esto me besó tiernamente, el beso se intensificó a medida que él saboreaba la sangre que quedaba en mis labios, a este paso mis manos estaban entrelazadas en su cuello.

El beso pareció durar segundos, cuando este terminó, me miró a los ojos, estos reflejaban felicidad.

-Te estuve esperando bastante tiempo-Me dijo al oído.

-¿Sabrías que vendría?-Pregunté confundida, lo dijo como si pudiera ver el futuro.

-Alice, mi hermana, ve el futuro y te vio venir hace 1 año, no podía interferir o si no el futuro cambiaría, así que tuve que esperar, pero valió la pena, ya que ahora estamos juntos.

-Sabes Edward, no eres el único que esperaba a alguien aquí, a pesar de que yo no tenía a alguien que viera el futuro, sabía que algún día encontraría al amor de mi vida… Pero, al parecer eres el amor de mi eternidad.

-Bella… me dejaste sin habla, eso significa que… ¿aceptarías ser mi novia?-Preguntó entusiasmadamente.

-¿Por qué no aceptaría?-Dije mientras él sonreía más todavía y volvía a besarme.

-Supongo que eso es un si

-Supones bien ¡Eddie!

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

-Eddie, se me ocurrió apenas escuché tu nombre, es un sobrenombre tierno.-Le sonreí, se rió y luego dijo pensativamente-Eddie… Eddie… no me podré acostumbrar a eso.

-Tendrás que hacerlo, por mi… ¿si?-Lo miré con ojos de perrito abandonado.

-Eso es manipulación-Sentenció-Eso no es justo… -Dijo como si fuera un niño mimado, se quedó callado un rato, pensativo al parecer.

-¿Qué piensas con tanta determinación, Eddie?

-Sabes… es extraño pero… no puedo leer tu mente-Se notaba el tono de frustración en su voz.

-¿Puedes leer la mente?

-Ese es mi don, dicen que cuando nos convertimos en… lo que somos ahora, puedes ganar un don especial, Alice ve el futuro y yo leo la mente… pero la tuya… es frustrante.-Sonreí- ¿Te causa gracia?

-Me alegra, no me gusta la idea de que lean mi mente en todo momento.

-Dime lo que estás pensando…-Suplicó después de un largo silencio.

-Humm…

-No seas mala con tu Eddie…-Me reí al escucharle decir su apodo, así que accedí.

-Bien, estaba intentando recordar qué hacía yo antes de… bueno, ser un vampiro, pero no logro recordar mucho, sólo cosas vagas como dónde vivía…

-Yo podría ayudarte a averiguarlo

**Holaaa lectores de este fic! sé que me he demorado en actualizar, pero he estado algo ocupada, saliendo todos los días o durmiendo xD este cap lo hice hoy muy temprano (a las 4:00 am) a veces tengo insomnio xd bueno espero que les guste... espero sus Reviews... saludos ñ-ñ **


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Bella Pov.

-¿Bella? ¿Bella, qué piensas?-Me preguntó Edward, mientras me zarandeaba el brazo, ya que me había quedado parada al frente del cadáver del león.

-¿Nada pasó?-Pregunté extrañada

-¿A que te refieres?

-Olvídalo, ¿En qué estábamos?-Me miró dubitativo y luego comentó.

-Lo has hecho muy bien para ser tu primera vez, solo intenta no mancharte tanto la próxima vez…-Dijo para molestarme, reí y me concentré en escuchar a mi alrededor, olí un ciervo y lo empecé a buscar, tenía ganas de más sangre, más y más, era como una adicción.

Así pasó una hora y media, bebí sangre hasta que me sentí llena, pero no satisfecha, Edward me explicó que eso era normal, ya que era como ser "vegetariano".

-Oye Bella… sabes, me intrigas

-¿Por qué?

-Es que… no puedo leer tu mente…

-¿Qué, lees mentes?

-Se supone, pero la tuya no puedo…

-¿Hay algo mal en mí?-Pregunté asustada

-¿Te digo que leo mentes y tu eres la que está mal?-Movió la cabeza zigzagueando, luego suspiró.

-Supongo que tienes razón…

-Deberíamos volver a casa, creo que todos tienen ganas de preguntarte varias cosas…

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Luego te lo explicaré, ¡vamos!

Al final, él tuvo razón, su familia me inundó de preguntas y muchas no las pude responder porque no recordaba esos detalles de mi vida, me tuvieron que volver a repetir sus nombres, porque los había olvidado a causa de la sorpresa de… bueno… despertar y ser otra yo, otra Bella.

A decir verdad no me sentí incómoda con las preguntas, ya que yo también les podía preguntar, supe mucho de ellos, pero no tanto como hubiera querido, ya que eran muchos detalles por persona y los podíamos dejar para escucharlos después sin tanto apuro.

Me puse a pensar mucho en lo que soñé despierta… ¿Edward mi novio? Creo que me estaba afectando mucho esto de que todo sea nuevo para mi, lo raro fue que mi mente vagó mucho, tenía que preguntarlo, no era casualidad lo que soñé por decirlo así.

-¿Alice, tú ves el futuro?-Le pregunté apenas la vi, me miró, enarcó una ceja y asintió con la cabeza, bueno, esto era extraño.

-¿Cómo lo sabes…? ¿Eddie te contó?

-¡QUE NO ME LLAMES EDDIE!-Gritó Edward desde la planta baja de la casa, Alice rió.

-No, él no me dijo nada…

-¿Entonces cómo lo supiste?

-No lo sé, sólo… lo vi…

-¿Lo viste?-Preguntó sorprendida

-Algo así, es algo complicado de explicar, ni yo misma sé que puede ser.

-Qué extraño… susurró Alice…- Si te vuelve a pasar… me avisas ¿si?-Asentí, salió disparada a la planta baja y escuché que se puso a hablar con Carlisle, no me preocupé mucho de lo que decían, sólo seguía pensando alguna explicación lógica a lo que me había pasado… esto no era normal… ¿o si?

Caminé a la planta baja, miré detenidamente el lugar, me agradó, me sentía extrañamente en casa, vi un cuadro que me llamó la atención, colgado en la pared, tuve la necesidad de tocar el lienzo que mostraba un bello paisaje con unas jirafas, apenas lo hice, a mi mente vino espontáneamente la imagen de Esme pintando el cuadro, retiré mi mano, asustada y la imagen se fue.

Miré a mi alrededor, Alice me miraba fijamente, se acercó a donde estaba yo, y me dijo "¿Te ha vuelto a pasar, no es así?"

-Si, ¿Cómo lo has sabido?-Evadió mi pregunta y respondió con otra.

-¿Qué has visto?

**Hola lectores, lectoras de mi fic! hoy me ha llegado un remolino de ideas y aquí he terminado el cuarto capítulo!espero que os guste mucho!, sé que el 3ro fue bastante raro... ¿Edward pidiéndole noviazgo a Bella sin conocerse? es raro, lo sé! pero tenia una razón y bueno, si ya leíste el cap, debes saberla! ;) Les quiero agradecer sus REVIEWS si no fuera por ellos, esta historia sólo tendría un capítulo! me encantaría responderles a todos pero buah, les diría lo mismo a todos! :) les agradezco su apoyo en esto... y bueno... Saludos! La autora alocada z-z**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

-¿Qué has visto?

-Yo… yo he visto a Esme pintar este cuadro…-Respondí con un hilo de voz, estaba sorprendida ¿Qué significaba?

-Extraordinario-susurró pensativo Carlisle, que intercambió miradas con Alice.-Es raro ver a vampiros con ese don, solo existía uno en el mundo que lo poseía.

-¿Existía? Pensaba que los vampiros eran inmortales.

-Lo son pero, hay formas de matarlos, no se sabe como murió, solo se encontraron los restos de su cuerpo esparcidos por el lugar, era un viejo amigo mío. Lástima, si estuviera aquí te podría explicar mejor cómo es tu don.

-¿Eso significa que no es casualidad que vea esas cosas?

-Es un don bastante curioso, no sabría explicarlo, tendrás que hacer otro intento, toca otra cosa.

Lo miré, enarqué una ceja y luego volví a mirar a mi alrededor, vi la hoja suelta de un cuaderno, que tenía un dibujo extraño en ella, la toqué y al instante tuve otra visión. Era Alice, arrancando la hoja con frustración. No dejé que eso siguiera, así que solté la hoja de golpe y pude ver como todos en la habitación tenían su mirada en mi, suspiré.

-¿Qué has visto?-Repitió esta vez Carlisle, se notaba que estaba emocionado y ansiaba saber la respuesta.

-Bueno…-Titubee- He visto a Alice sacar esta hoja con ira…-Todos al instante miraron a Alice, sus rostros reflejaban la pregunta que no era formulada con palabras.

-Si… es cierto-Sentenció

La curiosidad me ganó y tuve que volverlo a intentar, sin decir nada, me puse en cuclillas y toqué la alfombra que estaba bajo mis pies, no vi nada. Extrañada, me pare y miré un jarrón que se notaba que era muy antiguo, quizás de unos siglos atrás, sin pensarlo dos veces, apoyé mi mano en él.

Vi a una mujer sonriente poniéndolo en una mesa como decoración, mientras había un pequeño niño mirando lo que ella hacía, el niño era Carlisle, que le pregunta a la mujer, que al parecer era su madre; ¿Y ese jarrón? –Este jarrón, era de mi bisabuela, ha estado por generaciones en la familia. Lo que me sorprendió más fue notar la ropa que traían, eso me confirmaba que el jarrón era bastante antiguo, quizás tres siglos atrás.

-Carlisle… ¿Tienes más de 300 años?-Lo solté sin darme cuenta, no tenía por qué estar interesada en algo tan privado como… tener 300 años…

-Si, ¿Cómo lo supiste…? ¿QUÉ HAS VISTO?-Ahora estaba mucho más emocionado que antes, sus ojos brillaban de la excitación que le traía todo este asunto.

Le conté lo que vi, me dijo que así había sido, que lo recordaba tal y como se lo había explicado, hicimos más pruebas, cada vez empezaba a entender más el "don" que había adquirido.

-Carlisle, ¿crees que con personas pueda pasar lo mismo?

-¿A qué te refieres Bella?

-A que si podré ver… no lo sé… de donde eran o como les dicen-Tenía que averiguar como sabía que a Edward le decían "Eddie", no pueden haber tantas coincidencias respecto a eso.

Carlisle lo pensó unos instantes y luego dijo que sería bastante interesante comprobarlo, Emmett se ofreció de voluntario, levantando la mano y diciendo "a mi, elígeme a mi Bella" como si fuera un niño pequeño, así que le elegí, se emocionó tanto que me dio un fuerte abrazo de oso.

-Mami, tengo miedo-Dijo un Emmett de aproximadamente seis años de edad.

-No te preocupes mi cielo, todo estará bien, mientras no me sueltes no te perderás.

Caminaban por una gran multitud de gente, era un evento, un carnaval, ¡El carnaval de Río de Janeiro!

-¡Mira mami! ¡Mira esas máscaras! ¡Quiero una!-Gritó emocionado, olvidando su miedo a la multitud, suelta la mano de su madre y sale corriendo a verlas.

-¡Emmy! ¡Por favor Emmy ven aquí!-Gritaba desesperada su madre, que le costaba caminar entre la multitud. Un señor le ofrece un dulce a Emmett, este, fascinado lo acepta y se va con el extraño hombre y desaparecen de la vista de la madre.

-¡Oh no!-grita desesperada tratando de encontrar a "Emmy", corre desesperada y ve a lo lejos a su hijo (que reconocería en cualquier lado y a cualquier distancia) que estaba en un callejón con ese hombre, lo ve llorar, fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Se acerca rápida y silenciosamente hasta el hombre y le propina un golpe.

-¡Mami! ¡Eres estupenda!-Grita Emmett y la abraza.

-¿Bella?... ¿Bella?-Sentí como alguien me zarandeaba el brazo y volví al presente.-¿Has visto algo?-Preguntaba ansioso Emmett.

-Emmett… ¿Qué tu madre no te había dicho que no le soltaras la mano?-Se rió ante mi comentario y luego agrego un "me lo han dicho mucho", Rosalie le pregunta a que se debía mi comentario y él le explico lo sucedido en el carnaval.

-Tu don es realmente bueno, Bella, te felicito, me vuelve a abrazar pero esta vez intenté no ver nada, me sentía cansada psicológicamente para seguir viendo cosas por decirlo así.

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaa! Lectores, lectoras de mi fic! he actualizado ahora ya que está recién sacadito del horno este capítulo, si hay algo mal escrito, SORRY es que no lo he revisado, xD ya que muchas me han dicho que están ansiosas para ver que pasaba con el don de Bella! espero que disfruten el capítulo tanto como yo disfruto escribiéndolo! Gracias por sus reviews y el ánimo que me dan para seguir escribiendo! sin ustedes, bueno, ya saben :) sería solo un oneshot! Besos y abrazos... La autora Alocada x-x **


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6:

-…Así que por lo que Bella ha relatado-Dijo Carlisle-es algo así como un Don en el que tocando cosas puedes ver de quién eran o cuál es la historia del porqué están aquí…

-Y algunos detalles de las personas-Continuó Alice la idea.

-¿Podrás ver el futuro?-Preguntó incrédulo Edward

-No lo sé… ¿Cómo saberlo?

-Si hicieras más pruebas…-Propuso, fruncí el ceño y negué con la cabeza.

-No más pruebas por hoy, estoy algo agotada…

-Los vampiros no se agotan Bella.

-Pues estoy agotada psicológicamente.

-Eso no tiene sentido.

-Si, si lo tiene, la mente puede cansarse, Edward…-Se sentía la tensión en el ambiente, Jasper, que no participaba mucho de la conversación, usó su don para tranquilizarnos, me sentí liviana, tranquila, relajada, como si pudiera sumirme en un gran sueño y no despertar en un buen tiempo.

Tenía unas ganas locas de acostarme un rato, sentir que no tenía que preocuparme de nada ni de nadie, así que me disculpé y me apresuré a subir, en el camino pasé a llevar a Alice.

-¿¡Es para mi!?-Preguntó Alice dando saltitos de alegría.

-¡Claro que lo es!-Dijo Jasper, entregándole el pequeño paquete que Alice abrió en menos de dos segundos y vio que era una cajita que contenía un bello collar de plata con unas flores de esmeraldas*-¡Feliz aniversario!

Miré a mi alrededor, me fijé en el cuello de Alice y no tenía el collar que le regaló Jasper, así que debía de ser una visión del futuro… Le sonreí a Jasper, esperando que entendiera a qué venía la sonrisa, él la correspondió y subí a mi habitación.

Estaba tan agradecida de los Cullen por dejarme estar aquí y ¡Hasta me tienen una habitación! Son muy buenos y cariñosos, pero es raro que Edward se enoje de la nada conmigo...

Empecé a ver más detenidamente el lugar, las paredes estaban pintadas de un color beige y el suelo era de piso flotante, había un balcón que daba al bosque, al lado de la cama había una mesita de noche con una lámpara muy linda, abrí el armario que se veía bastante amplio, estaba lleno de ropa, vestidos, jeans, camisas, shorts, zapatos, abrigos, de todo, debía ser obra de Alice que por lo que me han dicho, ama ir de compras. Me acosté en la mullida cama, tratando de relajarme un poco, cerré los ojos y toqué el borde de esta.

-¿Para qué la chica necesita una cama?-Preguntaba Emmett a Alice

-Sólo confía en mí, sé que la necesitará.-Dijo muy segura.

Esme les pide la opinión acerca de juego de sábanas que tenía en sus manos.

-¿Creen que le gustará?-Ambos asienten con la cabeza, Esme sonríe y empieza a buscar algunas otras cosas.

-¿Crees que ella necesite todo lo que le estas comprando Esme?-Emmett le pregunta incrédulamente.

-Quiero que se sienta a gusto, todo será nuevo para ella apenas abra los ojos.

Esme… aunque la esté conociendo recién me he dado cuenta de que es muy dulce, es como una madre, no tendría por qué preocuparse de mi, pero lo hace con gusto. Esta visión no me hizo darme cuenta de que ella era así, si no que lo demostró, quizás no era tan malo tenerlas después de todo.

Me puse a pensar con los ojos cerrados, si no supieran que no podía dormir creerían que lo estaba, medité sobre todo lo que había pasado estos días, trataba de recordar como era mi vida siendo humana, no logré ver gran cosa, iba a un instituto en Forks, vivía con… ¡Mi padre! ¡Debe estar muy preocupado por mi!... ¿Pero que pasaría si no pudiera contenerme y lo matara? Debía esperar a que me pudiera controlar lo suficiente y que mis ojos cambiaran el color rojo sangre.

El sonido de alguien golpeando la puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos y me trajo de vuelta al mundo, de lo concentrada que estaba no había escuchado sus pasos, era Edward que se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-Vine a disculparme, no debí tratarte así hace un rato.-Miré sus ojos por unos instantes y vi que en verdad estaba arrepentido.

-No te preocupes, solo fueron niñerías, no eran para tanto.

-Aunque lo fueran, no debía tratarte así… ¿Me perdonas Bella?-Suplicó mirándome a los ojos.

* Aquí pongo una imagen del collar que pensé para Alice collar-de-plata-zirconias-y-esmeraldas-naturales-8956-cts_MLM-O-77255931_

**Holaaaa de nuevo lectores y lectoras! Como siempre les agradezco los Reviews! Me pone muy contenta ver que disfruten de la historia! Le dediqué a Renesmee Black Cullen1096 la parte de Alice y el collar que le regala Jasper! :) ya que vi interés en alguna escena así; también a ichigoneeko por decir que hacía falta una escena de Edward y Bella he puesto las discusiones y disculpas de Eddie! Y obviamente lo demás del capítulo está dedicado a ustedes lectores! :) Besos y abrazos, La autora alocada z-z **


End file.
